Queen Hippolyta's Love
by Red Dragonette
Summary: A request from Boneguy on DeviantArt. An adult Spike travels with the Mane Six to the Kingdom of Hippos as Princess Celestia's ambassadors to form an alliance between the two nations. The kingdom's queen however falls in love with Spike upon first sight and has an obsessive crush on him, much to poor Spike's dismay. So now he has to date the queen to get the alliance through.


Twilight and her friends were on an ambassador mission to the Kingdom of Hippos. They had arrived at the capital city and in it, they came to the royal castle that was surrounded by a moat. They encountered a pair of armored hippo guards holding spears atop the drawbridge gate. The guards looked down at the ponies and their dragon friend, Spike, who was now an adult in this day and age. One of the guards asked, "You there! Who are you?"

The purple alicorn answered, "I'm Twilight and these are my friends." Pinkie Pie waved to the guards with her usual cheerful smile as the others waited for the guards to give them entrance. "We're the ambassadors sent by Princess Celestia to meet with your queen."

The guard said, "I see. Our queen has been expecting you. She told us to let you lot in." He looked to the other guard and told him, "Lower the drawbridge."

"Yes sir," the second guard replied. He turned the pulley to lower the drawbridge for the guests. Twilight and her friends crossed the bridge and as the metal gate behind the bridge rose to let them in.

Ahead of them was a grand palace with palm trees on the yard and a fountain in the middle. Pinkie eyed the place as they went with admiration. She commented, "Ooh, this place looks exotic."

Rarity agreed, "Yes, looks like a tropical paradise if I do say so myself."

They approached the double doors where another pair of guards stood guarding them. The guards opened the door and said, "Right this way." The ambassadors went into the castle.

The next person to greet them was an orange hippo dressed up as a royal advisor. He said, "Greetings ladies, we have been expecting you." He held his hand out towards the hallway up the stairs and continued, "Right this way." He led them to the throne room where it was grand in size with golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and purple drapes printed with the nation's emblem hanging on the wall. Sitting on a leopard fur-printed throne was a purple hippo wearing a tiara and a darker purple dress. The advisor introduced the figure to the ambassadors, "Presenting her royal majesty, Queen Hippolyta."

The hippo queen smiled at the group and greeted, "Well hello there, you must be the ambassadors from Equestria." Her eyes spotted the tall and slender dragon among them and a pair of hearts appeared in place of these eyes. She excitedly asked, "And who is this handsome fellow with you?" Spike was very much aware of the kind of attention she was giving him and was taken aback by it.

"We are," confirmed Twilight. Then she began to introduce herself and her friends, "I am Princess Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends: Spike, Pinkie Pie-"

The pink earth pony smiled gleefully and waved at the queen, "Hi!"

The alicorn went on, "Fluttershy-" The yellow pegasus bowed meekly without a word. "Rainbow Dash-" The blue pegasus stood tall and proud with a confident grin. "Rarity-" The beautiful white unicorn bowed respectfully. "And Applejack."

The orange earth pony tipped her hat and greeted, "Howdy your majesty!"

Hippolyta commented, "My what interesting names you all have. They sound pretty cutesy if I say so myself. So anyway, onto business." Then she asked, "Tell me, what brings you darlings here to my wonderful kingdom?" She eyed them expectantly, waiting to hear the answer.

Twilight answered, "Well your majesty, our ruler, Princess Celestia, wants to create an alliance between our kingdoms."

The queen replied, "Is that so? Well is there anything good I can get out of this?"

Twilight offered, "We have some magical technology and resources that aren't seen in this kingdom. We could trade these with you in exchange for what you can offer."

Hippolyta thought about this and replied, "Well I do love the taste of apples. They're quite hard to come by here." She dreamed of tasting the sweet and juicy red fruits again.

Applejack smiled, "Good thing my fam has an apple farm back home. We have lots of acres for planting them and we make a good dang business of selling our produce. I can ship them to you whenever you need it."

The queen's eyes lit with delight and she beamed, "An apple farmer, how conveniently wonderful! I'll be sure to keep you in mind when I need to order some apples." To Twilight, she asked, "Well princess, your alliance proposal sounds like a good idea. But before I can agree to it." She eyed the dragon and asked, "Can I have this hunky dragon visit me every day, if not twice a week?"

Spike felted daunted by this as he pointed to himself, asking, "Huh?! Me?!"

Pinkie Pie squealed delightfully, "Ooh, I think the queen has a crush on you!"

Rainbow sang teasingly, "Spike and Hippolyta sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." The ponies giggled, amused with the queen's attraction to him and finding this cute.

However, Spike was not amused as he had no intention of returning the queen's infatuation. He told them, "Hey quit it! I don't even want to be here!"

Hippolyta shook her head in disappointment and said, "Oh well that's too bad. It looks I'll have to decline then."

Twilight insisted to the dragon, "Spike please, I know you don't want to this, but the alliance is very important for Equestria. We need you to visit her whenever she needs."

The dragon complained, "But what about my feelings? Can't Princess Celestia find another kingdom to be friends with?" There were other kingdoms around the world, the white alicorn could form an alliance with any of them.

Rarity assured, "Oh Spike darling, I'm pretty sure she can't be that bad. I mean sure we've just met her, but do give her a chance. She might turn out to be better than you think."

Spike still rejected, "But I'm not into hippos. They're too fat for my taste."

Hippolyta twirled a strand of her puce-colored hair and assured confidently, "Darling, I'm sure you'll change your mind after spending time with me. After all, I'm considered one of the most loveliest women in the kingdom. I know, because I've heard my citizens talking about me." The dragon observed her appearance. Well she did look good for a hippo, but he still was not convinced into dating her.

Twilight promised him, "Look Spike, I promise you we'll find a more suitable lover for her if things don't work out. But for now, just stick with the deal, okay?"

Spike let out a groan-like sigh, "Alright fine, at least it's temporary." He looked to the hippo queen with cringing frown and told her reluctantly, "Alright fine, I'll do it."

The queen became overjoyed and she got off her throne and ran to hug him, which felt more like a squeeze as the dragon's arms and torso felt like they were getting crushed. By goodness was she surprisingly strong. "Oh Spike, I'm so happy to have you around. You and I are going to be the best couple in the world. Just you wait!" Then she placed kisses all over his face like no tomorrow, leaving behind purple kiss marks with her lipstick-painted lips.

After the last kiss touched his lips, Spike spits out the taste and rasps, "Yuck!" The ponies laughed at him. _'Some friends you are,'_ the dragon thinks with displeasure at their apparent apathy for his dismay.

Hippolyta lets go of the dragon and says to the ponies, "Alright the alliance is official, ladies! I'll sign the documents and hand them to you first thing in the morning. Now I must give you your guest rooms. I'm sure you all must be tired after a long way here to my city."

Applejack confirmed, "You sure right we are. My legs are killing me." She could feel the ache of weariness in her bones and she was sure the others must be feeling the same way as well.

The queen placed her open hand next to her mouth and called one of her servants, "Oh maid!"

A blue hippo dressed in a maid outfit arrived. She replied, "Yes, your majesty?"

"Show these lovely guests their rooms, please."

"I will," the maid bowed. Then she led the ambassadors over to four guest rooms. Everyone said goodnight to each other before they went into their rooms. Fluttershy and Pinkie went into the first room, Rainbow and Applejack took the second room, Twilight and Rarity went into the third, which left the last room to Spike alone. The dragon went under the covers of his bed. He heard the door swing open; who could be coming to see him? He looked and his lips immediately frowned as his heart cringed at the sight of his visitor.

It was Hippolyta with her head peeking in past the doorway with a loving smile. She said, "Hello Spike, I hope the bed's comfortable to your liking. I'm just letting you know that we'll be having our first date tomorrow in the morning."

In his deadpan sarcasm, Spike said, "Yay! Oh joy, I can't wait to see how this goes. Maybe we'll even go to a restaurant and pig out like hungry, hungry hippos."

"I would love that," the queen delighted at the thought. Then she told him without feeling offended by his comment, "And don't be so negative about this, darling. I assure you you'll really enjoy this date. We get to visit the city streets tomorrow and go to all kinds of places. Now good night and sweet dreams." She blew him a kiss before she closed the door. Spike went to sleep with a disgruntled frown, not looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

The new day arrived with a fresh morning. Twilight and Hippolyta went to the office to exchange documents for the alliance. They read everything that was written to make sure that both nations had a fair deal before they signed their signatures to accept the agreement. With alliance declared official, Twilight wrote a letter to Celestia, reporting the success and gave to Spike to eat and warp it to the princess. Everyone was now outside the palace doors where Hippolyta was standing next to a frowning Spike. Twilight asked her, "So your majesty, how long will Spike be going on this date with you?"

The hippo queen answered, "Oh just until midday, honey. It'll be a lot of time to see some fancy places, walk the streets, have a romantic breakfast and even kiss." She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes with a smile as she dreamed up images of her perfect date, which included her and the dragon kissing each other. Spike shuddered at her thought.

The alicorn commented, "Sounds like a wonderful plan. I hope everything goes well."

"It will, honey," Hippolyta confidently believed. She looked to the dragon with loving eyes and continued, "I'll sure we'll have lots of fun, won't we Spikey-Wikey!" The dragon rolled his eyes and grunted in response, feeling embarrassed and annoyed with the nickname. It sounded too much like a baby's name.

Twilight said, "You two have fun there, the mares and I will be touring the city until then. We'll see you later." The ponies began to leave, heading for the drawbridge gate.

Pinkie bounced and smiled with glee as she beamed, "I hope we get to find some nice souvenirs. I love new places!"

Rainbow looked behind and smirked at Spike naughtily, teasing him, "I can't wait to see all those kisses on your face, Spikey-Wikey." She let out a snicker.

Applejack said to him as well, "You look like a cute couple!" This comment could have been either a joke or the mare's honest compliment. But since she was the holder of the element of honesty, it was most likely the latter.

_'Cute my butt,'_ Spike thought reproachfully. He hoped they would get into his situation some day and then he will be the one teasing them for it.

Hippolyta hugged him tightly as she smiled, "Oh Spike, you and I are going to have so much fun today!"

The dragon felt the pressure and strength of her arms hurting him again. "Gah, you're squeezing me!" If he had been younger and smaller as the day he met Twilight, he might not have been able to breathe.

"Now off we go!" The hippo queen took his hand and hurried excitedly for the city, dragging the unwilling date who let out a quiet scream as his legs moved to keep himself from falling over.

* * *

The streets of the capital city had some people going about their business, walking to whatever shop or stand they wanted to visit. The buildings were all bright in colors with most of the trees being palm trees and most sections of the city were built above a giant lake with some of the hippo citizens bathing in the cool water. Spike and Hippolyta walked together and held hands as the queen gave him the tour of her magnificent city. She pointed to each of the places of interest with enthusiasm, "That's the beauty shop where I get my best makeup from, there's the opera theater and look, that's the statue of my ancestor, King Hippolochus III." If it was any other time, Spike would have been interested in the kingdom's culture. But because he was on this unwanted date, he was left without any enthusiasm to check out anything here. Then the queen found something up ahead and beamed, "Oh, there's a photo booth here! Let's go in!"

She ran off to it, dragging the poor dragon with her as he cried, "Ga-ah!"

Hippolyta pulled Spike into the photo booth and inserted a gold coin into the slot. The timer began to activate and count down the seconds before flash. The queen told the dragon, "Smile for the camera, honey!" He cracked a fake smile at the camera before the queen turned his head and stole a kiss from him on the lips. The camera shot a photo of this very moment. The booth printed the photo for them and Hippolyta took it to look at it with joy. "Oh look how cute we are, Spikey. I'm going to treasure this moment for the rest of my life." They left the booth as the dragon looked away and spat out every taste of the kiss. Up ahead of them lied a thick crowd of hippos at the marketplace, a lot of them shopping for the things they wanted to get their hands on. It was clear that there was something going on to draw in this many people like a sale or a special item up for purchase. The pair went through that crowd as Hippolyta commented, "Ooh, so many hippos. I wonder what's going on here." They squeezed past the people as they went, sometimes touching someone by accident before the queen would apologize with "pardon me" or "excuse me."

With the queen taking the lead, Spike had no idea where she was going and ended up falling behind her, only keeping close to her by the link of their arms. Eventually, one of the hippos passed by them and accidentally separated their hands with his fat. The dragon felt his hand being freed of the queen's palm and was glad about that. Hippolyta did not seem to pay attention to that detail as she kept on rambling about the vendors here like he was still listening. Spike knew that this was the perfect time to escape and he took advantage of that right away. He went the opposite direction of the queen, going back down the street they were on until he to the start of it and turned onto a street they had not walked on. It was then that he heard the queen calling for him, "Spikey-Wikey, where did you go, darling? Hellooo?"

Spike continued to run and soon saw the draconequus, Discord, up ahead drinking a cup of mango juice. Discord magically made a stop sign appear in front of the dragon, causing him to slow down before he could run into it and hurt himself. The draconequus asked, "Whoa, where's the fire, pal? It's not that way." He pointed to a palm tree, which immediately combusted into flames. After drinking the rest of the juice and tossing the cup into his open mouth to eat, he asked, "So what brings you here to this lovely place? Here on vacation like me?"

Spike answered, "Actually, me and my friends came here as ambassadors, but then that fat queen fell in love with me and now I'm trying to hide from her." He looked around for a place to hide fast. He saw an empty box sitting in the alley. Thankfully, it was large enough for his size in crouching position. The dragon made a dash for a box and turned it over to cover him. He told the draconequus, "Don't tell anyone I'm here."

A halo appeared over Discord's head and he clasped his hands together like he was praying. He promised, "Sure thing, it'll be a scout's honor." Then he took the halo and ate it like a doughnut. It tasted sweet as he remarked, "Mmm! They sure have a lot of tasty treats around here."

Spike stayed in hiding for a little while and soon Hippolyta returned. She asked the chimeric dragon, "Excuse me, dear. Have you seen a tall, purple and handsome dragon?"

"Oh have I?" replied Discord playfully. He held a hand to his chin and tapped the side of his face as he began to process his memories. "Hmm...let me think. Have I seen such a dragon? Hmm..." Spike smiled, happy that the trickster was willing to protect him. After the queen buys Discord's lie and leaves, then the dragon could have the rest of the morning to himself. "Maybe I did, maybe I don't. But as a matter of fact, I have!" Spike's eyes widened with shock at the draconequus's betrayal. Discord flew over the box and took it up, answering, "He's over here."

Spike glared at him and growled, "Discord, you traitor." The trickster just grinned in response, finding the dragon's trouble to be amusing.

Hippolyta smiled lovingly and flirted, "Oh Spikey, playing hide-and-seek with me, aren't you? How playful! Well now that I've found you, how about you reward me with a kiss?" Without waiting for his response, she closed her eyes and pursed her lips into a smooching position. She began to approach him with kisses ready at her disposal.

The dragon tensed up as he begged for mercy, "No wait, stop!" But it was too late, the queen got to him and started planting her kisses all over his face and on his lips, much to his horror. He screamed, "Ahhh! Somebody, help!"

Discord laughed, swung his fist down and held his gut that was affected by the humorous scene. He cackled, "Oh this is just classic! This is really the best vacation ever! I'm going to treasure this memory forever." He gestured a rectangle with his paw and talon like he was aiming for the best frame for the camera. Then a flash appeared in the middle of the joined fingers & thumbs before a photo of the hippo making out with the dragon appeared. He carried it with him and sat on top of the box. He said to Spike, "Farewell Spikey-boy. Have fun with your girlfriend!" Then the box flew up away into the air with the draconequus riding on it. Spike was left alone to suffer the hippo queen's affection.

* * *

Midday had arrived and everybody was back at the palace. The ponies had bought some souvenirs and food to enjoy on the way back home. The Mane Six looked like they had their fun unlike Spike who had purple lipstick marks all over his face and grumpily had his arms crossed. Hippolyta stood next to him as she hugged him close in one arm like he was a possession. Twilight asked the queen, "So your majesty, how did your date go?"

Hippolyta fondly answered, "Oh it was wonderful! I showed him my city, then we went into a photo booth to kiss and then we played a game of Hide-&-Seek before making out." She described the rest of the events up until the present. "My Spikey-Wikey really makes such a good boyfriend."

Rainbow noticed the marks on the dragon's face and snickered, "Yeah, I can tell."

"Shut it," Spike grumbled at the pegasus. He could not stand being the butt of jokes yesterday and he could not stand it today. Why did everybody have to laugh at his trouble?

Hippolyta let go of the dragon and picked up a basket of various gems resembling different kinds of fruits. She presented it to him as she said, "Here you go, Spike dear. I bought this basket just for you while I was searching for you. I know your kind loves to eat gems."

Spike eyed the fruit gems hungrily, admiring the beautiful crystalline features that reflected the sun's light and the various shades within. He appreciated, "Wow gee, thanks!" He took the basket and picked up one of the gems to toss into his mouth and eat. It tasted just like the actual fruit it resembled. "Mmm!" he hummed, enjoying the sweetness. For all of the queen's unwanted advances, at least he got a fruit basket he can eat from.

Twilight said, "Well I'm glad your date went well. Your city was very nice to visit. We had a lot of fun there and enjoyed our time."

Pinkie showed the queen her purchases, "Look at all the stuff I got!"

Rarity looked at her own flower-printed yellow ankara dress, "You certainly do have quite a unique fashion here."

Hippolyta proudly replied, "Ah yes, I'm so glad to hear you like my precious city. The capital really makes a popular tourist attraction for all visitors."

"It certainly does," Twilight agreed. "I'll have to keep this place in mind the next time I want a vacation. Anyway, it's been wonderful coming to this kingdom. We have you have a good day, your majesty."

"Farewell dears, you're always welcome to the kingdom," the queen waved at them. Then she said to the dragon, "And Spike, I'll see you tomorrow. You hear, darling?" She batted her flirty eyes at him. Spike held the chewed-up food in his mouth as he froze and cringed inside. Oh not this again; he was not looking forward to another date tomorrow.

* * *

**Note:** The next request after this one will be a Fire Emblem: Heroes story about SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness's OC, which may be dark. But before I get to that, I'll be writing 2 chapters to my Ancient Kingdom Hearts fic, which I'll start work on today.

Queen Hippolyta (c) Boneguy


End file.
